Ringolos
by Aprilblossom
Summary: TWWLTI#9 In the world of proposing, things must be as romantic and creative as ever. Those who are normal would take her to dinner or place the ring in the champagne. But, who ever said Kokoro Yome was normal?


Yusuki: So this was supposed to be my halloween fic, buit my sister sucks at typing that I couln't get it after the actual holiday. It has nothing to do with Halloween so I guess that's okay. She hasn't typed out my october fic and I really wanted to sub mi it after that. Ed and them are not here, I sent them for a vacation... don't know why. I will not be making an author's note at the end so please bare with my rambling and the anime is disclaimed! Oh aren't you all just enjoying the KoMikan fandom?

* * *

><p>"Girls, guess what!" Nonoko exclaimed as she approached her group of friends.<p>

An irritated Sumire scanned her blue-haired friend from head to toe. Aside from her usual outfit consisting of a light blue belted blouse, black pencil skirt, and a pair of black platform shoes; Sumire spotted a shimmer on Nonoko's finger.

"Let me guess, Yuu just proposed to you in the Y.O.U labs." Sumire stated with her sarcastic tone.

Nonoko, Anna and Mikan squealed and jumped.

"Oh my god! Tell us all about it! Details, Nonoko, details!" Anna and Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, we were working and talking. He told me about Kitsuneme's proposal so we simply chatted on the subject. The next thing I knew, he proposed." Nonoko admitted in glee.

"Seriously? Just like that?" Sumire exaggerated. "What is up with the guys and the consecutive proposals these days? First it was Kounji and Luna then Mochiage's brother proposed to Wakako. Ruka suddenly proposed to Hotaru," Sumire ranted.

"Oh yeah, Hotaru, I thought you didn't want to be tied down yet? Remember, 'Marriage is cause of all joined-accounts. I don't plan to share my money'." Mikan pressed after her impression.

"A marriage with Nogi is an investment rather than a joined-account waiting to happen. I could get more money with private and close up photos." Hotaru answered bluntly.

"You're so mean Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed full of empathy for Ruka.

"Be quiet you idiot. I saved his pride by black-mailing him to propose. I planned to be the one to do it but black-mailing would mean I get to choose the engagement ring." Hotaru reassured.

"Youchi already proposed to Aoi a month ago. Anna's already planning the wedding venue, and Nonoko just agreed today!" Sumire continue not even bothering to stop and listen to Mikan's conversation with Hotaru. "Uggh! I feel so jealous! Mochu's taking a long time. I already found the engagement ring and heard him practice the single line!" She confessed. "I mean how hard is it to say, 'Sumire, will you marry me'?" She imitated. "At least Sakura's with me in 'Club-un-engaged'!" The permed girl proclaimed as she squeezed her brunette friend.

"Let go Permy!" Mikan choked. "I can't breath!"

"That's right. Mikan's engaged already." Hotaru backed.

"What! You traitor!" Sumire flabbergasted. "When the hell did this happen?"

"Last night when we were watching the 'How I Met Your Mother' marathon." Mikan answered with a smile.

Her other three friends simply looked at her with cut-off looks.

"Well, go on." Anna pressed.

"Tell us the details!" Nonoko added.

"Well, we were on the part where Lily moved in with Barney," Mikan began.

"Not that you idiot!" Sumire cut her off.

"Oh, you mean how Koko proposed?" Mikan asked as they nodded." He put the ring in our bowl of ringolos and sang 'Super date' when we were eating it. He played Ted' proposal to Stella the moment I found the ring." Mikan shared with a sniffle.

She wiped away a minute tear of joy as she reminisced about the certain event. On the other hand, her girlfriends were in shock with the exception of Hotaru who left to get crab brains.

"Isn't it romantic?" Mikan asked.

"Uhh… yeah?" Nonoko offered.

"It's sweet in you own Koko-Mikan way," Anna said in a forced optimistic way.

Sumire simply did not understand how her brunette friend found the pathetic excuse of a proposal romantic and a source of joy.

"Are you kidding me? I think he just sunk a new low of proposing. I mean who the heck drops the engagement ring into a pack of ring shaped chips? Sumire commented.

"I think it's quite original. It'd be better to tell people about Koko's proposal than the usual moonlight dinner." Mikan defended.

"Yeah, at least he thought and tried to be different," Anna added.

"I think it was on par with Ruka's begging and pleading." Nonoko commented.

"Come on idiots. I'm hungry." Hotaru said.

As they left for a decent sea food restaurant, Hotaru heard Sumire's backfire. "You know what, there's a bright side to being un-engaged. For one thing, you don't have that bridezilla stress to go through and I get to have a variety of guys to choose from."

Sumire blew a raspberry at her passing friends. Though most would simply disregard this, Sumire's action hit one of Hotaru's nerves.

"Variety maybe an option, however you can never have a man so whipped and wrapped around your finger that vows to stick with you for eternity." She rebutted causing a gaping Shouda.


End file.
